sotrfandomcom-20200213-history
Xu Meng
Description Xu Meng (徐梦) is the mother of Jiang Chen and a former holy maiden of Moon God Sect. She is described to have a complexion as fair as unpolished jade with beauty, elegance and grace that could not be hidden. Even after having three children, Xu Meng still maintains her youthful appearance, being easily mistaken for Xu Qingxuan's older sister. History As an infant, Xu Meng was left behind in the Myriad Domain as a child after infighting within the sect, where she met Jiang Feng in the Eastern Kingdom and fell in love. When the Moon God Sect forcibly took her back, Jiang Feng and a baby Jiang Chen were left behind. Jiang Feng cared for Jiang Chen till he was of age and then left for the Upper Eight Regions to find her. After her return to the sect, she faced the sect's wrath as they were enraged that their holy maiden had been defiled. However, even when faced with execution, Xu Meng's love for Jiang Feng did not waver and she expressed no regrets about their meeting. It is then revealed that Xu Meng was pregnant when she was forcibly taken back to the sect and gave birth to fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. The girl, Xu Qingxuan, possessed frightening aptitude and would take over her mother's role of Holy Maiden, alleviating the sect's anger. However, the boy was talentless and was secretly expelled from the sect when he was twelve years old with Xu Meng left unaware until it was too late. Xu Meng first appears in Chapter 1116, carving wood sculptures out of Goldmoon Maple that resembled a young Jiang Feng, Jiang Chen as a baby and her second son. Melancholy was evident and even after decades, Xu Meng still had an unwavering love for Jiang Feng. She had tried multiple times to escape from the sect to return to his side, but was caught every time and punished with greater restrictions enforced, eventually preventing her from contacting the outside world at all. Her name became a taboo and those found speaking about her were captured and thrown into the sect's prison.She heavily despised her sect and adamantly refused to cultivate, remaining at a level below Origin realm. When Jiang Chen, masquerading as Pill King Shao Yuan, was invited to the Moon God Sect to treat their Moon God Precious Tree, he managed to pass a storage ring to Xu Qingxuan to be delivered to Xu Meng. Within the storage ring was a earring she wore back in the Jiang Han Province of the Eastern Kingdom and a note that told her to meet in Frostmoon City. Xu Meng instantly understood this as a sign that Jiang Feng had came for her and desperately wanted to go. Even when her daughter told her that it was improbable that Jiang Feng was alive as the Jiang Han Province was no more, Xu Meng still sought to grab at any chance she had to find Jiang Feng. With help from Xu Qingxuan, the two were given permission to descend the mountain to arrive at Frostmoon City. Finally, in Chapter 1127, Xu Meng and Xu Qingxuan reunited with Jiang Feng and Jiang Chen. While the meeting was short lived as they had to return to the sect within three days, knowing that her husband and first son were still alive and prospering set her heart at peace. Xu Meng and Xu Qingxuan returned to the sect, with a promise from Jiang Chen he would find his younger brother and reunite the family once again. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Moon God Sect